Who's been with MY Hirde?!!??
by CaptainJerkFace
Summary: Duo heard Heero and Zechs with Hirde last night...find out what happens when he tries to find out the truth! ^_^ Read and Review!


Okay, this is just plain stupidness, I got the idea one day while watching Fushigi Yuugi....  
  
Duo: HHHHHHHEEEEEERRRRRRROOOOO!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM MY HIRDE!!!!  
  
Heero: What are you talking about??  
  
Duo: I HEARD YOU WITH MY HIRDE!!!!!  
  
Heero: What the hell is your problem??  
  
Duo: DON'T TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!!  
  
Heero: Um, okay....  
  
Duo: OKAY, IF YOU WEREN'T AFTER HER WHO WAS??  
  
Heero: I don't know...try Zechs.  
  
Duo: THAT'S IT!!!! IT WAS ZECHS!!!  
  
Heero: Yeah, okay, fine, now leave me alone.  
  
Duo: I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS ZECHS!!! *leaves to find Zechs*  
  
*later*  
  
Zechs: What are you talking about???  
  
Duo: I HEARD YOU WITH HIRDE AT HER HOUSE LAST NIGHT!!!!  
  
Zechs: I was with Noin last night...hey, how come you were at Hirdes?  
  
Duo: THAT'S FOR ME TO KNOW!!! AND DON'T TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!  
I HEARD YOU!!!!  
  
Zechs: Um, what ever. Why don't you go ask Hirde?  
  
Duo: I WILL THEN!!!! *leaves*  
  
*later*  
  
Hirde: No one was here last night, cept the girls, we watched some TV.  
  
Duo: BUT I HEARD YOU WITH HEERO AND ZECHS!!!! YOU LIED!!!  
  
Hirde: Um, I honestly don't know what you are talking about.  
  
Duo: BUT...BUT..FINE!! *leaves*  
  
*walking out side*  
  
Duo: Why...Heero has Relena, and Zechs has Noin...why do they want Hirde??!! WHY???!!!  
  
*walks past a Video rental store*  
  
Duo: Miswell rent a video to get my mind off of things...anime...anime....ANIME!  
Here we go...Gundam...nah, that had a special fruity puprle guy (1) ...Rayearth...GIRLS IN SHORT SKIRTS!! Yeah, nah...Sailor Moon is better for that...Sailor Moon has TRANSFORMATIONS! Sailor Moon Super S...seen it...booorrrrrriinnnngggg!!! Gundam WIng....now theres a good one...to bad I already seen it all like 10 times.  
Hime-chan no Ribbon....to girlish. Card Captor Sakura...nah...maybe later. Eva...sucked. THEY COPYED OFF OF GUNDAM WING I TELL YA!!!  
  
Manager: Um, can I help you with something sir?  
  
Duo: Um, no thanks, just looking...Fushigi Yugi...looks interesting...DAMN IT! THey don't have tape 1 or 2..oh well...I'll just start with tape 3...hhhhmm...looks interesting.  
  
Manager: Will this be all?  
  
Duo: Yeah. And this POCKY!!!!!  
  
Manager: Um, okay...Pocky....  
  
Duo: No, WASABI!!!! YOSI!!! And MOERO!!!!(2)*takes movie and leaves*   
  
Manager: *stares in shock*  
  
*at the G-Boys mansion*  
  
Duo: *pops in tape*  
  
Tape: (mai agare! suzaku miracle-raa)   
  
densetsuga ugoki dashite   
hontou no watashiga hirogaru   
(tooku hibiku WO AI NI)   
anata ni michibi karete   
(mezamete yuku tamashii)   
hikari dasu mouhitotsu no sekai  
  
itooshii hito no tameni ima naniga dekiru kana?   
kana wanai yumewa nai yo! massuguni shinjiteru  
  
ten to chi no aidaniaru   
mekuru meku bouken ni muchuu   
(egao misete "NIHAOMA")   
anata ni mi mamorarete   
(ai wa hikaru seiza)   
omoi dasu mouhito tsu no kiseki   
  
isshou ichido no deai tamashii ni kizan dene   
donna tokidatte aiwa sukui dato omoukara   
itooshii hito no tameni ima naniga dekiru kana?   
kana wanai yumewa nai yo! massuguni shinjiteru   
(mugen heto hirake fushigi yuugi)   
  
Duo: Interesting...that guy and girl were hugging...NAKED!!!!  
Weird...  
  
Tape: *scean with Tamahome and Hotohori fighting over Miaka*  
  
Duo: Hey...wait a minute!!   
*grabs the tape box*  
Voices...voices...here we go  
Miaka: Araki Kae  
Tamahome: Midorikawa Hikaru  
Hotohori: Koyasu Takehito  
  
*looks around throwing tapes everywere*  
  
Duo: WHERE THE HELL ARE MY GUNDAM WING TAPES??!!!!  
*Grabes one* Okay...voices...voices...voices...  
Heero: Midorikawa Hikaru  
Zechs...Zechs...  
Zechs!! Koyasu Takehito  
Hirde...NOT ON THIS DAMN TAPE...volume 5...voulme...5...VOULEM 5...voices...voices..  
Hirde!!: Araki Kae  
  
AAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
*gets up and runs over to Hirdes*  
  
Hirde: What do you want?  
  
Duo: When you and the um, girls were watching TV what were you watching?  
  
Hirde: Our fav. show what else?  
  
Duo: AND JUST WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SHOW??!!!  
  
Hirde: Why Fushigi Yugi. What else??  
  
Duo: Ah...*look of shock, and stupidity* Never mind...just delete everything that happend today. *leaves*  
  
*walking*   
  
Duo: of all the stupid!! Damn it. I'm such an idiot!!  
  
*at the mansion*  
  
Heero: That Damn Duo left the TV on. Oh, whats this....hey guys!!! Duos been watching some dirty stuff!!!  
  
Trowa: So like him.  
  
Quatre: Duo?! I'm suprised.  
  
Wufei: I wouldn't put it past him.  
  
Heero: ha ha...Duo, your such a moron, but thats what makes everyone love you so much. *sites down and watches Fushigi Yugi*  
  
1. Me and my friends got bored while watching the Gundam movie. We gave names to some of the characters. The one guy with Purple hair...who'e name I forgot...hee hee...that's his name.   
  
2. Just numerous inside jokes. MOERO is to burn in Japanese, and me and my friend like the character Dilandau from Escaflowne, Yoshi, we just thought it sounded cool, and same with Wasabi.  
~owari~  
  
BTW: Heero knew all along, that Duo had actually heard Fushigi Yugi....Heero would know...he did the voice after all!! and then when he saw the tape, he knew Duo had figured it out.  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!   
Now was that weird or what??!!!  
  
Oh!! Oh!!! it's done! owww...I don't beleive I just wrote that....hhhmmm...I had Duo being a moron...oh well. and by the way, Heero's coment at the end, isn't it just so true?  
~Kari 


End file.
